Seas of confusion
by Rachel Facius
Summary: This is the story of Bill Weasley after his graduation. How he fell in love with a younger girl, moved to Egypt, went back and found Fleur Delacour. And of course all that lovely stuff in between. Wicked summary? I think not.


**AN:** This is my first attempt to write a fanfic, and I'm rather excited about it so far. First I wanted to do a one-shot, but decided to go for the real deal.

The background for the story, is nothing less than a aliteration challenge by xAccioDramionex. This is my challenge:

**Character**: Bill Weasley

**Song**: Baby, It's Cold Outside - Glee Cast

**Prompt**: Borrow

These will appear in later chapters :) (Except for Bill, of course. Ha ha.)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize.

(Oh, and I know it says Bill and Fleur, but we will follow Bill through times before Fleur as well - but, don't panic. She will appear eventually :-))

Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Prologue**

Bill had always heard the stories about life flashing before your eyes, when death came to claim his right. Yet, he'd never expected them to be true. Bewildered, he had thought he'd stay calm and think of nothing but to save his own life – not that Bill was one bit selfish, he'd just never been much of a daydreamer and honestly always believed that he would be one of those heroic people that managed to keep a clear mind. Must've been the years of breaking curses in Egypt. _They should put that in the job description_, he managed to think. _'Will cause serious delusions, concerning one's ability to stay bloody realistic'_. Fitting.

As he was pinned to the floor, unable to move, he found himself back at the Burrow. It tore his heart apart, watching his family, for what he thought to be, the last time. Charlie, the oldest of his brothers, yet younger than Bill himself. Percy, pompous as always. Fred and George – the exact opposite of Percy. Ron, stuffing his face as usual, and Ginny complaining about Ron. His loving parents, whom he would never talk to again.

Memories changed, as Bill suddenly relived his years at Hogwarts. How Anthony Murloch had actually hit him in the head with a goblet, how he'd taken the step and kissed Marjorie Derrick on the cheek in his third year. How Professor McGonagall always praised him, and how disappointed she looked when he got his first detention, for punching Jimmy Miller in the eye. When he became Prefect and later on Head-boy. Graduation. A most wonderful summer, and a very sad separation. Anne Yates, the first girl he actually loved and lost. Moving to Egypt, living on the edge. Returning to England, joining the Order of the Phoenix.

Meeting Fleur Delacour.

Bill felt the ache in his heart, as the image of Fleur appeared before him. He would never see her again, never hear her laugh, feel her skin, brush her beautiful, rose shaded lips with his own. He would never marry her nor grow old with her by his side. He wouldn't even grow old at all. And Fleur would marry another bloke, she would move on. He had to believe that she would. The image of Fleur fainted, and reality came crashing in.

During those few seconds, it had taken the werewolf to pin him to the floor, Bills life had flashed before his eyes, and all that was left was the vile breath and the wild expression in the inhumane eyes staring at him. "Got you now, eh Weasley? Reckon that filthy bunch of blood traitors, wouldn't notice if one went missing," said Greyback hoarsely as Bill fought to escape. He was blind with rage, forcing himself to struggle whilst desperately searching for his wand. When the werewolf had knocked him over it had slipped from his hand, leaving him defenseless.

But it was too late and excruciating pain shot through him like a thousand arrows. Somehow Bill wasn't aware of what had happened to him, he only knew that pain was everywhere. He felt the air gushing out of his lungs, as he led out and exaggerating cry of pain, followed by a numbing feeling, letting him know his suffering would end in a heartbeat.

For a moment he was certain that he caught a glimpse of a long, blonde hair, and then everything went dark.


End file.
